Fatespeaker
Fatespeaker is a purplish black NightWing with dark blue underscales, with a ring of silver scales around her ankle, one at each corner of her eyes and several scattered on her tail as well as her wings,. She is one of the false dragonets of the prophecy, whose egg was brought along with Starflight's by Morrowseer. She was born a few months after the Brightest Night. She has normal NightWing powers, unlike Starflight. The other False Dragonets see her as crazy and are very annoyed by all of her predictions, for the reason that almost none of them have come true (so far). Squid considers her the only one who isn't a bully, although he does thinks she's crazy. She seems to think of the other False Dragonets as her "friends", although none of them return this. Predictions So far her (mostly imprecise) predictions include yet are not limited to: *A NightWing would come to visit them. *The NightWing brought something great for breakfast. *An earthquake *A new Talon of Peace *Something besides seagulls for breakfast *A walrus for breakfast. *That Starflight was important to her destiny *That Starflight's name is Bigtoes *That they will convince Queen Battlewinner to their side. *That she and Starflight will survive. *That she and Starflight will do great things together. *That Starflight will live forever. Fatespeaker believes her predictions are correct (she thought that Morrowseer could also foresee what she has), just not accurately timed. Biography The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue to The Hidden Kingdom, she has a practice fight with the other false dragonets. She is highly interested in Morrowseer's arrival, claiming to have predicted it. Squid says that she's the only one who isn't a bully, but is crazy. In the epilogue, she has a "vision," and the other False Dragonets scream that they don't want to hear it. She says that they will eat a walrus in their future. She then sees Starflight enter, and has a "vision." A piece of food is chucked at her, but she predicts that Starflight will be important in the future. The Dark Secret In The Dark Secret, she sneaks out of her room and follows Starflight and Morrowseer, being very blunt about being a "Dragonet of Destiny." When Starflight tells her that he is the dragonet, she is shocked. When they go back to her room, Squid claims that he told her not to go. Morrowseer mentions that Starflight could replace her, and the other dragonets jump to that, saying that they want Starflight. Fatespeaker believes them to be kidding, and thinks that they're really her friends. When Morrowseer orders the false dragonets to kill Starflight, she figures out where he's hiding, and says that she thinks he's smart and brave, and shows pity to the trapped RainWing. She refuses to kill him, and that night they sneak out and Starflight finds a dreamvisitor. Morrowseer tries to make them convince the SkyWings to change their alliance to Blister, but he lets Starflight go instead of Fatespeaker. When he banishes Squid, Fatespeaker is horrified and sad. They sneak out again to follow Flame, who asks Deathbringer about being an assassin. She claims to have a vision that they will convince Battlewinner not to kill the dragonets or torture the RainWings, and they find the tunnel to her. She is scared of Battlewinner at first, and is unable to convince her to join their side. Later, during a practice fight, she is pitted against Flame. Viper joins in, prompting Starflight to, as well. Viper pins her, and blames her for her and her tribe for horrible experiences at the Night Kingdom. Viper tries to kill her, but Starflight stops her, and Viper tumbles down the Volcano, to her death. Fatespeaker is depressed at the death of Viper and Flame's mortal wound brought on by Viper's poisonous barb. Fatespeaker is revealed to have been hatched a few months after the brightest night. When Starflight decides to save the RainWings, Fatespeaker joins him. They sneak Flame out of the healers and use him as a ploy to get through the tunnels. Fatespeaker and Sunny hit it right off when they meet in the rainforest. During the battle, she helps convince the NightWings to accept Glory as queen. After Starflight escapes the burning tunnels, either she or Sunny presses up against his side and tells him that he was so brave. Trivia *Fatespeaker had not expected The Night Kingdom to be so full of darkness, yet she tolerated it, because it was her home. *Fatespeaker may have a crush on Starflight. *Starflight may have a crush on her, because when she pressed against him, he thought she was Sunny. Gallery Dest copy.png Shade the Nightwing.jpg Shade The Nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing. SquidSpeaker.png|Squidspeaker GreatnessTDS001 copy.png Squid copy.png FateSpeaker0001.jpg|Fatespeaker- more like what the book describes her as VSViper copy.png The False Dragonets.jpg|Fatespeaker is top rightmost DSCF3366.JPG|Fatespeaker- Wanting to go with Morrowseer StarflightMeetingHisFather12.png Category:Dragonets Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Pages Needing Work Category:False Dragonets Category:NightWing History Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:Talons of Peace Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters